iDate a Dork
by The Awesomeness of Moosey
Summary: Sam gets tired of Rueben and pretends to date Freddie to get him off her back. At least, they think it’s all pretend, until they start to fall in love with each other. Seddie!
1. Carly's Offer

**A/N: This is my first iCarly fanfic, so it might be a lot like Rocky Road Ice cream. Some clumps and lumps all contained in a smooth ice cream. Right, so now that I am done with the ice cream analogy, let's continue shall we, folks?**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own iCarly or Carly, or Sam, or Freddie, or ham. Actually, I do have some ham in the refrigerator, but that is beside the point.**

**Summary: Sam gets tired of Rueben and pretends to date Freddie to get him off her back. At least, they think it's all pretend, until they actually start to get along for real. (Seddie)**

Chapter 1- Carly's Offer

Carly and Sam jump up and down, getting hyped up for the show.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Freddie counts down.

"Hey people!" Carly and Sam sing together.

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"And you're watching iCarly!" Carly announces. "Because if you're not sure, then why would you be on our website anyways?"

"That would mean you're a doof." Sam says simply. "Like that doof behind the camera." She points in Freddie's direction.  
Freddie scowls, his eyebrows pulling together. "You know what, Sam?"  
"Did the doof say something?" Sam says in a cooing voice.

"Sam, cut it out." Carly sighs, and launches back into their show. "Last week we asked you, 'Would you rather see Sam wearing a moose hat and eating pie within 30 seconds, or see me doing jumping jacks while I say the five fatest president's names backwards?'"

Sam opens an envelope, and says with a flourish, "And the winner is 'Sam wearing a moose hat and eating pie!' While we wait for Carly's brother Spencer to bake this pie, we will-"  
"Take a short break." Carly interjects nevously. Both Sam and Freddie wear surprise on their faces, but Freddie turns off his camera.

"What wrong, Carls?" Sam asks, half angry, half worried.

"Yeah, we've never stopped in the middle of a show before. We were going to do the balloon skit next." Freddie complains. Then he immediately looks sorry, "Of course, Carly, if you want to take a break, I don't mind."

"There you go again, sucking up to her-"

"I'm not 'sucking up to her' Sam-"

"She'll never love you, why can't you just get a life-"

"I have a life!"

"Oh, yeah, I heard your mom still takes you to Color-Me-Pot-"

"Enough!" Carly cries, and they both shut up. "_That's _why I stopped the show, because you both are constantly down each other's throats. Can't you pretend you like each other, just for the rest of the show?"  
"I can't even _pretend_ to like Freddie."  
"That's because you aren't the least bit creative-"

"So what, Carly is?"  
"I never said that, but yes, I think-"

"Guys!" Carly exclaims. "Back up. Take a deep breath, and just _shut your pie holes_."

Both of them stare at her because she isn't usually this blunt.

"Did someone say 'Pie'?" Spencer says, waltzing out the elevator with a steaming blueberry pie in his arms.

"Wow that smells great!" Sam says, snapping back into reality.

Freddie grumbles.

"I just wish that you guys could just get along."  
Sam and Freddie raise their eyebrows at each other.

"I wouldn't plan on that, Carls."  
"I don't think that's even possible."

Carly lets loose a sigh of frustration, "If you could at least try, I would appreciate it very, very much. And I'd take you both to Groovy Smoothies."

Sam and Freddie give each other a long stare.

"I'll try." Sam says finally.

"I'm in." Freddie says.

Carly turns back to Freddie. "OK, let's get this show on the road."

"And this pie in my mouth, I'm starving!" Sam says, a smile spreading on her face.


	2. Sam and Freddie equals ?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!! I'm glad that you like it because this I's my first iCarly fic. I'm trying to make it as real as possible.**

**Enjoy Chapter dos!**

Chapter 2- Sam + Freddie ?

The next day at school, Sam walks down the hallway, and then suddenly slams a passing Gibby into his locker.

"Gibby! You tell your friend Rueben to stay away." Sam shouts. "Last night he emailed me a thousand times. How did he get my email address, Gibby?"

"I don't know!" Gibby replies, his eyes wide and defensive, "I never asked Freddie for it or anything."  
Sam grips his collar and shoves him against his locker again. "Gibby…" She warns in a threatening tone.

"OK!" He yells. "I gave Rueben your email. So what?"

"He's an annoying nub, that's what!!" Sam cries.

Carly walks down the stairs and then rolls her eyes when she sees what's going on.

"Sam stop harassing Gibby."

Sam looks up at her friend. "Oh hey, Carly. I was just talkin' to him."

"_Talking_!" Gibby squeaks.

"Let him go." Carly says with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Okay. But remember Gibby…" She pulls out a can of _Whippo!_ whip cream. "I'll strike when you're pants least expect it."

"Hey, listen." Gibby says, eyeing the can nervously. "You don't even have to worry about Rueben today."

"Oh right. Where is that booger?"

"He's sick." Gibby persists.

Sam looks suspicious, but she puts the _Whippo!_ away.

"Come on." Carly says, pulling Sam away towards their lockers.

"Where's Fred-dork?" Sam asks, putting some books into her locker.

Carly gives Sam a long stare and she sighs, "Ok, where's _Freddie_?"  
Satisfied, Carly says, "I heard he got held behind in class because Jonah got in a fight with him."

"Wedgie-boy?" Sam says, her eyebrows knitting together. Her eyes show a little hurt at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah. Apparently Jonah was talking about getting back together with you all during class and Freddie punched him in the nose."  
"Fredward!?" Sam says; disbelief etched all over her face. "The doof _punched _Jonah?" Carly doesn't notice but her voice is filled with warm admiration. _I can't believe it. _Sam thinks to herself. _He finally stood up for himself. He finally stood up for _me.

Carly eyes Sam anxiously. "You don't _want _to get back together with wedgie-boy, do you?"

Sam looks at Carly incredulously. "That nub? I'd rather die in a hole."

She looks relieved. "Good." Then she asks tentatively, "And about you and Freddie getting along well together. How's that going?"

Sam thinks back and realizes that she hasn't insulted Freddie for a whole day. "I haven't made fun of him at in the last 24 hours. It feels, different. But I'm okay with it."

Carly shoots Sam a meaningful glance, but doesn't say what's on her mind. _Is Sam starting to actually have a crush on Freddie?_

LATER AT CARLY'S LOFT

Sam, Carly, and Spencer are listening to Cuttlefish's lastest album and eating fruit kabobs, when Freddie walks in. He looks tired and worn.

"Freddie are you okay?" Sam says, jumping up.

Carly turns, her eyes wide open.

Freddie is a bit thrown off by Sam's unnatural concern. "I, uh…well Jonah. He was saying bad things about you Sam. And since you're my…you know, friend, I just couldn't take it. I just swung my fist at his face, and…"

"Did you get in trouble with Principal Franklin?" Carly asks.

"I have detention for the rest of the week. And he called my parents. But it was worth it. Jonah was being a jerk."

Suddenly Sam feels like giving Freddie a hug, but that pulls away from the thought, thinking how un-Sam-like that would be. "Thanks, I guess." She finally decides to say, and notices how disappointed Freddie is. _Probably because he was looking forward to more of a thank you,_ Sam wonders.

"My hero." Carly says dramatically, and then they all laugh.

"Hey, guys, do you want to look at my latest artwork?" Spencer asks with unbound enthusiasm.

"Sure!" Sam, Freddie, and Carly say at once.

Spencer disappears for a few moments, and then comes back in, wheeling a covered grocery cart. "You won't believe your own eyes when you see this." Whisking back the blanket, he reveals a miniature Ferris wheel that's made of French fries and marshmallows. "Wheel on Wheels!" He exclaims.

While they all say how much they like his latest masterpiece, Carly catches Freddie staring at Sam. Not a mean glare, more of a thoughtful glance. Carly smiles and eats another fruit kabob, trying to hide her grin.


	3. Who Should I 'Date' ?

**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! :) **

**Enjoy Chapter 3! **

Chapter 3- Who Should I 'Date' ?

Sam is walking towards her locker, laughing with Carly, when Rueben spots her from down the hall and races to her side.

"Why, I could spank a camel and send it a postcard whenever you blend your pumpernickel." Rueben sighs admirably.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sam shouts loudly. "I thought you'd left me for good when you fled the restaurant."

"Any swan can swim the slang, but you ride my heart with zapang!" Rueben recites for her.

Shoving him out of the way, Sam continues her conversation with Carly. "I can totally see you doing that."

"No way, not me." Carly giggles.

"What are you guys talking about?" Freddie asks curiously, walking up.

"Well, we…" Carly starts and then breaks off when Rueben pushes her away to stand next to Sam. "Hey!"

"Don't push my friend!" Sam cries, and helps Carly to her feet.

"You are a shark-infested, ketchup-covered, blue-jay!" Sam yells at Rueben, expecting for him to break down into tears and run away.

But he doesn't, a smile slowly starts to spread on his face. "I know you'd cut the cheese on the bowl that lies west side."  
"_What_?" Carly, Freddie, and Sam reply.

"I'm not sure, but I think he thinks that you complimented him!" Carly whispers.

"No way, I thought I was insulting him!" Sam says helplessly.

"Ah, ah, ah-CHOO!" Rueben violently sneezes all over Sam.

"Ew gross! Now I have Rueben snot all over my shirt!"

"I guess that he isn't completely better yet from being sick." Carly says.

"Ah, ah, ah-" Rueben readies himself to sneeze again, but at the last minute, Sam covers her face and steps aside, still managing to be flem-a-fied.

"Let's get out of here." Carly decides in a hurry, and Freddie nods and wheels Sam away from Rueben.

IN THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE CARLY'S LOFT

Carly says good-bye to her friends, going inside. That leaves Freddie and Sam alone.

"Soooo…uh, I guess we're by ourselves." Sam says.

"Yep." Freddie replies, swinging his arms nervously.

"So, Rueben, what a nub, right?" Sam asks, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, no one can understand him. Except Gibby, I guess. You know, I think the only way for you to get him off your back would be to date someone else." Freddie laughs.

"Freddie, you're a genius!" Sam exclaims. And then blushes furiously. She'd never, ever, complimented Freddie like that before.

Awkwardly, Freddie says, "I am?"  
"Yeah, I just have to date someone else, and Rueben will leave me alone, finally."

"But who?" Freddie asks, and then a frown appears firmly rooted on his face, "Not Jonah."

"No." Sam says quickly. "Not him. I thought that we had a thing, you know? But then he tried to kiss Carly, and who knows how many girls he went with behind my back? I'll never go back to him."

She eyes him proudly, "Thanks, Freddie. I really am happy that you punched Jonah." She gives him a one-arm hug and then pulls away, saying, "Who knew that a dork like you could throw punches like that?"  
Freddie starts to scowl, but then realizes that she was just joking, and smiles warmly at her for the first time. "Thanks, I guess."

"But then who should I 'date'?" Sam asks. "I don't really know any other guys, and I'm definitely not going with Gibby, so I guess that leaves…"  
"Me." Freddie finishes, and Sam's head snaps up in surprise. "I know we don't really get along, but this might help with Carly's demand that we be best buds."

"Who knew? I mean, me and you…"  
"I know we are really different, but…I…" Freddie hides his face and stumbles a bit over his words. "Sam…I…"  
"Yeah?" Sam asks, a bit earnestly.

"I…"

Suddenly Freddie's door opens and his mom steps out, looking frantic.

"Fredward Benson! You didn't tell me you'd be late! Remember, I always have to know where you are. You know in a big city like Seattle…" She goes on and on, and Freddie expects Sam to make fun of him, but somehow she doesn't.

"Bye, Freddie." Sam says, kind of dejected looking. She turns and walks around the corner and down the hall.

"Sam, wait! I-"

"Whatever you have to say to her can wait until later, young man. Now let's give you a tick bath." Mrs. Benson says sternly.

As he walks into his loft, Freddie mutters, "Sorry Sam. I wish I could've said it."


	4. Sam Makes A List

**A/N: Glad you liked Chapter 3. Now for chapter quatre! (4)**

Chapter 4 – Sam Makes A List

When Sam got home, she collapsed on her bed and shook off her shoes. Ripping off her jacket, she grabbed her nightgown and pulled it over her head, and then she slipped out of her jeans.

Sighing, she grabbed the flashlight and notebook by her bed and then pulled the covers over her head. By the beam of the flashlight she wrote:

_What Freddie might have been trying to tell me_

_1. __He doesn't want to pretend to date me after all_

_2. He wanted yesterday's homework (not that I had it, I didn't even do it)_

_3. He might actually…like me and he was trying to tell me_

"Sam?"

Sam jumped slightly, spooked, and switched off the flashlight just as her mother came into the room.

"I wanted to say good-night." She said hesitantly.

Sam wriggled out from under the covers and tried not to look surprised. Her mom hadn't come to tuck her in since she was, what…6?

"Good-night mom."  
Her mom paused in the doorway, and then moved to sit down on the bed. "Sam, I know I haven't been taking care of you lately, and after your dad left…I…"

"I know, you were depressed, I got over it." Sam shrugged.

Pain flashed in her eyes and suddenly her mom looked utterly sorry. "I haven't been there for you. I feel so bad about this."

Reluctantly, Sam said, "I have missed you a lot mom. We used to have so much fun."  
"We can still have fun." Her mom insisted. "So what's going on?"

"On with what?" Sam asked blankly.

"With school, with friends…Carly and…Eddy?"

"Freddie." I snapped, and then sighed. I knew she was trying. I should be grateful that she cared at all now. "Sorry. Carly's being Carly, and Freddie's being…"

"What?"

"Well, he was trying to tell me something yesterday, but we got interrupted."

"Do you think it was important?"  
"I'm not sure." Sam bit her bottom lip. "It looked like he was being pretty serious, I only wish I knew."  
"You should ask him what he was about to tell you." Her mom said. "I think I have an idea."

"What do you mean? Please tell me!" Sam begged.

"I've been around enough guys to know when they're trying to tell me they like me."

"You think, you think that Freddie actually _likes _me? Like as in, more than a friend?"

"I'm not sure, but there's only one way to find out, like I said, you should talk to him."  
"I'll try." Sam said, and then yawned.  
"Good-night, honey." Her mom said, and then hesitated. Then she leaned over and dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I really wish that I'd been around you more." Her mother said regretfully. "You are such a great gift."  
Sam ducked her head at her mom's praise, and as she gently closed the door behind her, Sam sighed with relief. She was glad that her mom would be around for her more. The last few years had been rough. It had seemed like she had not only lost her father, but her mom too.

Before she went to sleep, Sam reached under the covers and turned on the flashlight again. She took her pen and circled the third line. "I really hope that's what you wanted to say, Freddie." She mumbled, and then flicked off the flashlight and settled down to go the sleep.

LATER AT SCHOOL

Carly was skipping down the halls. "Today's iCarly is going to be great. It's gonna be awesome and…" She stopped when she saw Freddie's expression.

"You okay?"  
"I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"It looks like you got attacked by a porcupine."

"Close. My mom tackled me this morning and lathered me all over with sun block because the weatherman said there's a chance of sunshine."

Carly starts to giggle but stifles it when Freddie gives her a long stare.  
"Wow, you're serious." Carly says, and then laughs, "You have some sun block in your hair."

"Well, that's just great." Freddie mutters and wipes a glob of white out of his hair. "Have you seen Sam yet?"  
"Why, you boyfriend and girlfriend now or something?"

"Actually, yeah. We're pretending to go out so that Rueben stops bugging Sam."

Carly smiles and says, "I'm glad you guys are working it out."

"Working what out?" Sam asks, coming down the stairs. "Sorry, I got held back in class for dunking Marcus Reed's head down the toilet."

"Let me guess, he was asking for it?" Asks Carly.

"Absolutely."

Freddie scolds her, "Sam you should really stop harassing people."  
"What are you, your mother?"

"Aw, your first fight as a couple." Carly says.

"You told her?" Sam asks, pointing at Carly.

"Yep. I figured we let everyone know, just so it really seems like we are going out."  
"And Rueben, does he know?"

"I don't know, I-"

Suddenly Rueben passes by and Sam clutches at Freddie's shoulders. "Oh, honey, you shouldn't have. Reservations to Cheesecake Warehouse? You're the best."

Rueben grimaces and turns to Freddie. "So I wrestled with a penguin that said you two are scuba diving?"

"That's right. We're dating, kid." Sam says.

Rueben glares at Freddie. "Well, can he tell a polar bear that his shorts are on fire?"  
Freddie glances around at Sam and Carly, and then says, "Yeah. I told that polar bear real good."

Rueben runs away sobbing, and Sam, Carly, and Freddie turn to each other, shrugging.


	5. Freddie Makes A Choice

**A/N: Happy Thursday!!**

**Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5- Freddie Makes a Choice

Freddie hurries into Carly's loft just as she was saying, "Where's Freddie?"  
"Freddie!" Carly says, pouncing on him as soon as he rushes through the door. "It's iCarly time. Where were you?"

Sam peeks out from behind Carly, she's eating a BLT on the couch.

"My mom took me to CHARL-E-CHEESE's." He admits with extreme embarrassment.

Sam couldn't help it. "That place is for babies!" She accuses, and the falls over on the couch and can't stop laughing.

Carly is trying very hard not to snicker herself.

Freddie groans at both of them and says, "What about iCarly?"

Carly and Sam snap back. "Right, let's go." Carly says, and then flies up the stairs.

Sam and Freddie race up after her, noticing that their hands brush as they do. Sam pulls her hand back, and says, "Oops, sorry" and keeps going, but Freddie stops on the stairs, lost in thought. Her hand was flushed with warmth. It felt nice.

"Fredward!" Sam calls from further up. "Let's go!"

Freddie covers the rest of the stairs two at a time, and then gets in the room, huffing, just as Carly and Sam are checking each other. He grabs his camera from beside the computer.

"In 5,"

"Nose check?" Carly asks.

"Eww, you have a booger."

"4,"

"Ah! Get a tissue!" Carly says, and then not even waiting for Sam to get one, she grabs one and blows her nose furiously.

"3,"

"Teeth check?" Sam asks.

"2,"

"You're good."

"1."

"Hey!!" Sam and Carly shout. "Welcome to iCarly! The show where things don't make sense and you'll be laughing your face off."

"Hey Carly." Sam says.

"Yes, Sam?" Carly replies.  
"Ever wonder what would happen if you could mess with someone while they were asleep?"

"Sure!"

"Then watch this clip." Sam says, pressing the button that swings the TV screen out.

In the video there is a man that sleeps with his mouth hanging open, and a boy of about 10 (presumably his son) standing by the couch. The boy stares at the camera and whispers, "This is for you, Carly and Sam." He reaches off-camera and holds up a jar of peanut butter. "First, the PB." He takes a spoon and drops a glob of it in his dad's mouth. The snoring stifles a bit and then continues.

"Then my hamster, Fig." The boy takes a hamster out of a plastic ball and puts it on top of his dad's face, and then watches as the hamster crawls inside the dad's mouth. "He's allergic to Fig and Peanut Butter." The boy announces in a hushed tone.

The man makes unmistakable sounds as his breathing is cut off, "hmmhmhmhm, umphhumpumph, ahumph, ahumph,"

The dad opens his eyes wide and spits out the hamster so that it goes shooting across the room and lands off-camera. "AHHHHHH!" The dad screams like a little girl.

The boy is laughing hysterically and goes off the screen for a second before emerging with a peanut-butter covered hamster. "He's okay!" The boy promises, still laughing.

The video ends and Carly and Sam turn back to the camera. "Amazing! The hamster traveled where no hamster has gone before."  
"Who's allergic to peanut butter _and _hamsters?" Sam asks, wierded out.  
"Sa-am." Carly says. "Don't be mean. Maybe someday you'll be."

"OK, now we can answer your questions." Carly continues. "Last week we asked you to ask us any questions you might have that we could answer on the show."

Freddie switches to the camera on the stand and brings the other one back to the computer. "Let's see, oh, here's one for icarlyfan24. It's for Carly. It says,

'Hey Carly. I was wondering if you ever had any pets.'"

Carly thinks for a moment and then says. "Yeah, we had a pet rabbit named Mr. Fluffy when I was 6, but he attacked Spencer and we had to take him back. He wasn't very pleasant. He bit Spencer on the nose so hard that he talked," Carly continues in a nasally voice, "like this for weeks."

Freddie scrolls down and says, "Okay, here's one from a guy from our school. Matt."

"We know him." Carly nods.  
"Yeah he's a grade below us." Sam agrees.

"Well, he says, 'Hey Sam and Freddie, I heard at school you guys are dating. I was wondering if you wanted to double date with Karen Kusack and me.'"

Freddie's face gets paler and paler as he speaks, but Sam's only gets pinker and pinker.

"Uh, what do you say Freddie?" Sam asks, awkwardly.

Freddie stares back at Sam. He realized now that if Matt had heard about him and Sam, then the whole school probably had. The idea kind of bothered him now. But then he thought it through and guessed that he might have fun with Sam.

"OK. I'll go."

While he had been thinking, a dozen comments popped up on the server. Comments like, "Sam's dating Freddie? No way!" or "Ha! I knew it!" or even "This relationship is going to be a disaster."

Freddie's face became even whiter at the last one.

_This relationship is going to be a disaster._


	6. The Date

**A/N: Thanks yous guys for the awesome reviews. :D You guys are so AWESOME!  
Onto Chapter 6! Yay!**

Chapter 6- The Date 

Freddie paces back in forth in front of the movie theater.

"Where are Matt and Karen?" Freddie demands. "The movie starts in 10 minutes."  
Sam stands nearby. "Stop moving around and help me eat the last of this popcorn." She pops a kernel into her mouth. "Yum, I loves me the buttery popcorn."  
Freddie turns and gapes. "Sa-am! That was the EXTRA-LARGE bucket and you just devoured the whole thing in 5 minutes. We were supposed to _share_ that _during_ the movie."

"Don't be a priss." Sam scolds. "I have the money to buy some more…" She searches her pockets but comes up 3 dollars short. "Hey Freddie, can I borrow some money from you again?"

Freddie sighs. "I've told you already a billion times. That was all the money I had. My mom barely gives me any allowance because she's afraid I'll run away, remember?"

Sam looks downcast. "Oh…yeah…Sorry about eating all of it."

Freddie turns his back on her and keeps staring out in the darkness. "Where _are _they?"

"Shouldn't we look for a seat?" Sam suggests. "And then we can wait for them in the nice, cool, movie theater."

Freddie had to admit that it was hot and stuffy in the lobby, and they should grab two seats before they end up all the way in the back and off to the side. But… "No it would be rude not to wait for them."  
"Humph." Sam snorts.

Freddie turns and looks at Sam. He had to admit that she looked very pretty that night. Her hair was pulled back and tossed up in a nice way and she was wearing a _skirt._ Freddie had never seen her in a skirt before.

"You look…neat." He stammers.

"Oh, thanks." Sam sighs, and then catches his eye. He doesn't look too shabby himself.

"Hey guys!" Calls an unfamiliar voice. They both turn and see Matt and another girl walking up. That was probably Karen, and boy was she pretty. She had caramel-colored hair that ended with soft, bouncy curls. She had a heart-shaped face and almond shaped eyes. Sam burns with jealousy when she catches Freddie staring at her with awe.

"Come on Freddie." Sam says, the edge in her voice practically a growl. She grabs his hand and yanks him away.

"We already have are tickets." Freddie explains.

"What did I say we should see again?" Matt asks.

"Um…_The Dark Knight_." Freddie replies, checking his ticket.

"Oh, right, I heard that was awesome." Matt says, relieved.

"But I wanted to see _Mamma Mia!_" Karen pouts. Sam rolls her eyes.

"_The Dark Knight _is supposed to be the best movie out this year." Sam counters. "And we already have our tickets."

Karen looks like she's ready to complain, but Matt wheels her away so they can get their tickets. Freddie checks his watch. "Aw, man! The movie's already started. We better hurry."  
"I thought it was rude not to wait." Sam says innocently, and Freddie ignores her.

When they find their seats they realize that they may have missed the previews, but at least the actual movie hadn't come up yet.

"I'm really sorry about the popcorn." Sam whispers halfway through the movie after she hears Freddie's stomach growling.

Freddie starts to make a retort, but he recognizes the seriousness that is rarely in Sam's voice and decides to say instead, "It's okay, I'm really glad that we decided to come, even if we aren't actually dating."

Sam sits up when she hears the regret in his voice. "Are you saying that you wish this was real?"  
Freddie stutters, "Sam-I-"

"SHHH!" Matt hisses. "This is the best part."

Sam waits for Freddie to continue, but he's silent for the rest of the movie.

THE NEXT MORNING, A SATURDAY, AT CARLY'S LOFT

Carly and Freddie are sitting on the couch with Spencer and watching the news. Sam would have been there, but her mom had taken her to the mall, much to everyone's surprise, especially Sam's.

"Hey, er, Carly. Can I talk with you?" Freddie asks uncertainly.

"If it's about how much I smelled last night, I told you, Spencer's new project involves loads of onions." Carly defends herself.

"That's not it." He glances at Spencer. "I need to tell you alone."  
Spencer jumps up and mock pain spreads on his face. "I can take a hint." He says, pretending to be deeply wounded. He leaves the room.

Freddie turns to Carly. "Has Sam ever, um, mentioned me before?"  
A mischievous smile appears on Carly's face. "No why? You have a crush on her?"  
Freddie protests, "No, I-I-I…"

"What-What-What?" Carly prods.

"Yes. I do. It just started all of a sudden. At first I thought I was in love with you, but then, oh, I'm so sorry, Carly."  
Carly doesn't look surprised. "Chillax. I'm fine. I've been noticing some changes in you two the past few days."  
"Sam too?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, I think she's into you too. But you should really ask yourself. I don't want to be caught in between you two lovebirds."  
"We aren't lovebirds!" Freddie cries indignantly.

"I'm just kidding, Freddie." Carly says. "Honest."  
Freddie frowns. "Yeah. I'm too tense."

"I saw the comments on iCarly last night." Carly starts. "You read them too, right?"  
Freddie nods numbly.

"I guess you read the one that said, 'This relationship is going to be a disaster'?"

"Yup." Freddie says. "What do you think? We will be doomed?"  
"No you shisn't." Carly says fervently. " I know you won't."

"Thanks, Carly." Freddie says, hugging her. "I'm sorry that we weren't ever meant to be."  
"I'm OK." Carly promises, and while they're hugging, Carly mouths, _Finally_!


	7. Butterflies

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Enjoy! And remember, whether you like it or not, please review!! :D Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far.**

Chapter 7- Butterflies

Sam was lying on her bed, reading _Scarlet's Web_, when her mom knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes?" Sam asked, slightly puzzled. She was still surprised by how her mom treated her lately.

"Honey, it's almost dinner. We're having pot roast. I was wondering if maybe you would want your friends to come over to eat with us…?"

_Pot roast? Company for dinner? Has my mom been abducted by aliens? _Sam shook her head and then said, "Ok, sure, why not? I'll call them right now."  
Sam picked up the cordless phone by the counter in the kitchen and called Carly first.

"Hey Carly. My, uh, mom wants you to come over for dinner. Is that alright?"  
Carly tried not to sound startled. Usually it was Sam who came over to _her_ house for dinner. "I, um, guess that's fine. Hold on, let me talk to Spencer…" She held the phone to her chest and called,

"SPENCER!"  
"Yuuup?"

"Can I go over Sam's house for dinner?"  
"But I'm making ravioli! I slaved over a hot stove forever!"  
"Sorry, Spence. Can I please go?"

"Oh, alright. Ravioli hater."  
Carly put the phone to her ear again. "Ok, Sam. I can come. Hey, by any chance are you inviting Freddie?" Her tone turned sly.

"Yeah, why not?" Sam said, now it was her turn to be surprised. "Is it okay if I do that?"  
"Sure, sure. It's just…" Carly paused and then said, "Sam, by any chance, are you pretending to like Freddie? Or do you really like him?"

"No." Then Sam stopped short. The truth was suddenly spilling out. "I'm not pretending. As soon as we took up your offer I've been…changing I guess. I didn't even realize that I liked him until you mentioned the idea right now. I think, I think I've always kind of liked him. They say people pick on the person they like, right?"

"Yeah." Carly said, relieved. Then her voice was sly again. "Hey, I just realized, that…um…Spencer would be really crushed if I didn't have ravioli with him tonight. But I'll tell Freddie to come over your house, 'kay? Bye."

The line went dead. "Carly?" No answer. _She hung up on me!_ Sam thought indignantly. Then her stomach twisted as hundreds of Butterflies fluttered. _She's setting us up so were alone together! _

Agony washed over her. Did Freddie know that she liked him? What if she told him that she liked him and he didn't return the feeling?

"Sam, are you okay?" Her mother said, anxiously.

"I…I…I…" Sam stuttered, then she said, "I'll be back by dinner."

"Where are you going?"  
"I need to think." Sam rushed past her mom and out the door. When she came outside, she started running. Running away, because she was scared. Scared of being rejected.

She ran all the way into the next neighborhood, past the farms, up until the turf farm. She sat down under a Weeping Willow tree, and her crumpled face began to cry. She cried about everything she'd kept inside before.

"Dad, why'd you leave us?" She wailed, and then she put her head between her knees and wept. She sobbed for she didn't know how long. She shook until she couldn't cry anymore.

Then Sam sighed, a very shaky sigh. She sat up and then looked up at the tree. She grabbed the lowest branch and swung herself up. She kept climbing, grunting and pulling, until she reached as high as she could. Then she panted for breath and looked down.

Someone was coming up the road. Someone who made the butterflies bump against her heart and flutter in her chest.

Freddie looked up at the tree. "Sam?"

She buried her face in her arms. "Go away."

She heard him sigh and then grumble as he pulled himself up the tree until he was up on the same branch as she was.

"Sam?"  
She didn't answer.

"Sam? What are you doing up here? Are you crying?"

She lifted her head to stare into his warm brown eyes. She imagined her own eyes looked weary and puffy. "I'm hiding." She croaked.

His face softened when he saw hers. "Why?"  
"Because I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what?"  
"Of…of…being left alone again."

"I won't leave until you want me to, Sam."  
"It's not you. It's my dad." Sam felt more tears coming on, even though she had thought that she was all out of them. "He left me. I never cried after he left. I was too stupid being strong enough for my mom _and_ me. It just…came out right now."

"But you said, 'again'. What do you mean by that? Did he come back?"

"No." She gulped. "I was scared, that if I told you something, you would hate me for it."

"Oh."

She glanced up again. His expression was unreadable.

"But I'm not scared anymore." Their eyes locked and she blushed. "Freddie…I've always…"  
"Yes?" He asked, leaning forward.

"I…"  
"Yes?"

"I…oh!" She had been leaning forward too, without realizing it. Suddenly she lost her balance and she fell into him. They both toppled out of the tree.

"Uumph." They both said as the wind got knocked out of them.

She groaned as he winced and checked to see if he had broken anything. "I'm so sorry." She apologized fervently.

Freddie looked up and then said, "Please just tell me what you were going to say."

"Freddie." No holding back now. "Freddie, I've always liked you. As more of a friend."  
The butterflies stopped fluttering as both she and them waited for his response.

His face split into a wide, grin. "Really? Really, Sam?"

"Yeah." She was smiling too.

"Me too. I've always like you, but I didn't even realize it until…"  
"Me too!"

Both locked eyes again and now _he_ blushed.

Hesitant, he asked. "May I do something?"  
"Anything." She breathed.

He paused for a second and then he leaned forward, and he _kissed _her. Then he pulled back, beaming, and stood up. He held out his hand and she put her hand in his.

After he brought her to her feet, she realized the butterflies weren't fluttering trapped anymore, they were flying, and so was she.

They walked back to her house, hand in hand.


End file.
